The Hateful, The Rude, Umbrella
by AlexWeskerGirl
Summary: I am Marissa Lacksy. I am a teenage genius. Thats why Umbrella Corporation wants to study my brain.


"Wake up." My mom called as she shook me to get up.

I was tired- and my neck ached from sleeping wrong. I had dreamt I was in an ocean on an island. It was more of an oasis, but it was nice. My mom picked out my clothes and set them on my bed. I got up and grabbed my clothes. I had noticed she had got me red sweats. I loved this pair. This was a pair from Abercrombie, my least favorite store for jeans, but the best for my favorite article of clothing- sweats. I didn't care much for dresses like everyone else in my school. I was sort of the nerd everyone envied grades wise and was friends with, but didn't care for my looks. Makes sense though, I'm not like the other girls at school. At school everyone wears make-up. I hate make-up, to be honest. The thought of a cakey powder on your face all day- uh.

I quickly put my clothes on and walked downstairs to see my mom watching the news. I didn't watch the news very much, but I payed attention this time. The news was the local news. WCN, Windsor City News. For a local news station, they are always up to date.I haven't found one headline missing from their reports lately.

"Umbrella Corp. has had a major outbreak in one of their secret facilities," a news caster said reporting. "but th-th-th-ey se—" The new was cut off I turned off the TV to get on with my day.

"I made waffles!" my mom cooed happily. She loves cooking. She has a Bachelor's Degree in culinary arts. For her true potential, making waffles isn't very impressive unless she makes a drizzle for them from scratch. That's passing. I grabbed my fork she gave me and I started eating.

She had made a strawberry-chocolate drizzle somehow. I do not know how or where she gets her ideas, but they always turn out tasting great. I ate my waffle and took a sip of my orange juice and got up to put my plate away. I set my plate into the sink as my mom said, "You are going to be pulled out for testing today."

I wondered what for and why. I had just finished state testing last week. I was extremely curious. "Tested for what?" I asked . I figured weight testing, or testing for some stupid thing like body strength. "I don't know. I just got an email saying you were going to be pulled out for testing. That's all." She motioned for me to read it as she showed me her phone . It read:

"_Hello Mrs. Lacksy, your daughter Marissa Lacksy will be pulled out today for testing. Thank you, Windsor High School and Pamela O'Conner, Super Intendant_"

"That's strange ." I said. If the Super Intendant wanted me to be tested… then I must be important. Maybe they think I cheated on the state tests and want me to retake it in private. I swear- I did not cheat.

I got on the bus with my bag after I said bye to my mom. I knew something wasn't right. It sat at the bottom of my stomach. I sat down in my normal seat- seat 17. I said hi to Ender, his face as happy as normal, but with more of a smile. The corners of his mouth spread from ear to ear.

"I am getting pulled out by the Super Intendant for testing!" he exclaimed, being excited because he loved testing.

"So am I. " I replied happily to know I wasn't the only one. I smiled at him while he was still smiling at me. I was pretty weirded out by his staring smile.

" Really ?!"

"Yeah . What do you think we are getting tested for!?" I asked. I was one with a curious nature, and this made my curiousness really show through. Part of me thought it was going to be a bad testing.

"I don't know," he said "maybe physical testing. Either that or they thought we cheated. Maybe everyone one else is being tested. I will ask Alex." He said. Glad to know I wasn't the only who thinks the state thinks we cheated. He said something that I couldn't make out to Alex over the noise of the football team in the front chanting annoying cheers for themselves. They are so stuck up with themselves sometimes.

"Alex isn't going for testing." He looked at me scared almost. I know knew something was wrong. It couldn't be a physical test- everyone would have it. And it couldn't be cheating- I was alone when I took the test.

"Ender, there is something wrong. " I said as we pulled up to school, seeing an Umbrella Corp. van in front of the school. He stared at me with fear in his eyes when I said that. He knew what I knew. We both knew we weren't being pulled out for regular testing. More like biological weaponry testing. We sat there as a man from the van with blonde slicked-back hair that worked for Umbrella entered the bus.

"I am looking for Marissa Lacksy and Ender Wiggins."


End file.
